Golgotham series
Golgotham series by Nancy A. Collins Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview BOOK ONE BLURB: Like most Manhattanites, aspiring artist Tate can't resist a good rental deal-even if it's in the city's strangest neighborhood, Golgotham, where for centuries werewolves, centaurs, and countless other creatures have roamed the streets. Her new landlord is a sorcerer name Hexe, who is determined to build his reputation without using dark, left-hand magic. As Tate is drawn into Hexe's fascinating world, they both find that the right hand does not always know what the left hand is doing-and avoiding darkness is no easy trick. ~ FF ~ Right Hand Magic) and Goodreads Lead's Species * human artist Primary Supe * Witches — alien race of sorcerers What Sets it Apart * Magical community inside NYC Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Tate. Books in Series Golgotham series: # Right Hand Magic (2010) # Left Hand Magic (2011) # Magic and Loss (2013) World Building Setting New York City : Alternate Manhattan in a 6-block by 9-block section called Golgotham Places: * Gate of Skulls: entrance to Golgotham Supernatural Elements ✥ Witch King, witches, warlocks, sorcerers, centaurs, satyrs, leprechauns, nature spirits, Valkyries, Amazons, various shape shifters, were-cougar, magical mob boss, oracle, cryptic prophecy, mermaid, , Glossary * Kymerans—an alien race of sorcerers with technicolor body hair, cat-like eyes, and powerful magical talents. * Right hand magic: good magic * Left hand magic: dark magic * Numps: humans Groups & Organizations: * Malandanti: Golgotham equivalent to the Mafia * Kymera, a race of witches who maintain an uneasy truce with NY City's humans; have 12 fingers, cat like eyes and freaky hair; ** Aristocrats: blue hair — the ones with the strongest magic ** Crafters: yellow hair — talented in the creation of talismans, scrying stones, tarot cards, etc. ** Servitors: redheaded — served the Aristocrats * Paranormal Threat Unit: supernatural police of Golgotham * Sons of Adam: * Kymeran Unification Party: * New York City Police Department World Urban fantasy series set in the heart of an alternate Manhattan in a 6-block by 9-block section called Golgotham. In this world, supernaturals are part of society, but they live in areas that are segregated from humans. Golgotham has existed since the days of the American Revolution, when the reigning Witch King made a deal with George Washington and Thomas Jefferson that in exchange for the witches' help against the British, the new American government would grant the supernaturals a sovereign country of their own within American borders. Currently, human tourists visit Golgotham to take advantage of magic (e.g., witches' curses) and buy souvenirs, but they treat the supernaturals mostly like a freak show (e.g., taking photographs, buying t-shirts). ✤ Golgotham, with its narrow, car-free streets and supernatural inhabitants is entered through the Gate of Skulls. A Manhattan cab driver will only drive you to the edge. From there, you either walk or hire a cab driven by a centaur or a satyr. (Be wary of those sly and dangerous satyrs!) The supernaturals also include leprechauns, nature spirits, Valkyries, Amazons, various shape shifters, and the Kymerans—an alien race of sorcerers with technicolor body hair, cat-like eyes, and powerful magical talents. ✤ History of the Kymerans: "Back in ye oldie sic days—before Kymera sank—there were three distinct castes: the Aristocrats, the Crafters, and the Servitors. The Aristocrats had blue hair and were the ones with the strongest magic. The Crafters had yellow hair and were talented in the creation of talismans, scrying stones, tarot cards, and the like. The Servitors were—well, they were redheaded and served the Aristocrats. And so it went for millennia. Then, fifteen thousand years ago, Kymera was drowned by a massive tsunami. Only a hundred Kymerans managed to escape the Deluge on their dragons. My ancestor, Lord Arum, led them to New Kymera, in what would become Eastern Europe. Because there were so few left, the castes were forced to mingle, and that's when green, orange, and purple hair began to appear among my people. Yet the royal family has always remained some shade of blue, at least until I came along." (p. 186) ~ Fang Fiction Protagonist The heroine, Timothea Alda Talmadge Eresby (aka Tate), has turned her back on her wealthy family so that she can concentrate on her art, but she still cashes her trust-fund checks every month. Tate is a metal sculptor, building human and animal figures out of recycled metal bits and pieces. When her condo kicks her out for making too much noise, she finds a room in Golgotham and becomes one of the very few humans living there. Tate's new landlord is Hexe, a purple-haired Kymeran prince (and heir to the throne) who has also broken away from his family. Hexe confines himself to good magic (aka right hand magic) and refuses to use dark magic (aka left hand-magic). ~ Fang Fiction Sidekick Name: Scratch — What: cat-like demon Sidekick-to: Hexe — About: familiar — Book First Seen In: Right Hand Magic (2010) Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Nancy A. Collins * Website: True Blue * Genres: Horror, Urban Fantasy, Sci-Fant, Fiction Bio: Nancy A. Collins is a United States horror fiction writer best known for her series of vampire novels featuring her character Sonja Blue. Collins has also written for comic books, including the Swamp Thing series, Jason Vs. Leatherface, Predator: Hell Come A Walkin and her own one-shot Dhampire: Stillborn. Collins was born in McGehee, Arkansas, United States. She lived in New Orleans, Louisiana in the 1980s; after time in New York City and Atlanta, Georgia she settled in Wilmington, North Carolina in the late 2000s. Collins has written twenty novels since 1989, many of which refer to and directly include races of creatures the author calls Pretenders, monsters from myth and legend passing as human to better hunt their prey. Collins has also written a number of highly acclaimed Southern Gothic short stories and novellas, most of which are set in Seven Devils, Arkansas, a highly fictionalized version of her hometown. Most recently, she has focused her attention onto the Golgotham urban fantasy series,published by Penguin. Golgotham is the 'supernatural' ghetto of New York City, where creatures from myth and folklore—including witches,shapeshifters,leprechauns and centaurs--live and work in uneasy alliance with mankind. ~ Goodreads | Nancy A. Collins (Author of Vamps) Cover Artist Artist: none listed Publishing Information * Publisher: Roc * Author Page: Nancy A. Collins ~ HarperCollins * Bk-1: Paperback, 289 pages, Pub: Dec 7th 2010—ISBN: 0451463668 * Bk-2: Paperback, 1st Edition, 293 pages, Pub: Dec 6th 2011—ISBN: 0451464303 * Bk-3: Paperback, 290 pages, Pub: Nov 5th 2013—ISBN: 0451464923 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Right Hand Magic (2010): Like most Manhattanites, aspiring artist Tate can't resist a good rental deal-even if it's in the city's strangest neighborhood, Golgotham, where for centuries werewolves, centaurs, and countless other creatures have roamed the streets. Her new landlord is a sorcerer name Hexe, who is determined to build his reputation without using dark, left-hand magic. As Tate is drawn into Hexe's fascinating world, they both find that the right hand does not always know what the left hand is doing-and avoiding darkness is no easy trick. ~ Goodreads | Right Hand Magic (Golgotham, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Left Hand Magic (2011): Located on Manhattan's Lower East Side, Golgotham has been the city's supernatural neighborhood for centuries. Populated by countless creatures from myth and legend, the neighborhood's most prominent citizens are the Kymera, a race of witches who maintain an uneasy truce with New York City's humans… Tate Eresby has accepted the unusual sights and sounds of Golgotham and made it her home. Unfortunately, a magazine has alerted trendsetting hipsters to its existence and they've descended upon the community-along with an anti-Kymera faction known as The Sons of Adam. The sudden influx of tourists escalates racial tensions to a boiling point when two Kymerans are murdered and rioting fills the streets. ~ Goodreads | Left Hand Magic (Golgotham, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Magic and Loss (2013): Located on Manhattan’s Lower East Side, Golgotham has been the city’s supernatural district for centuries. Populated by creatures from myth and legend, the neighborhood’s most prominent citizens are the Kymera, a race of witches who maintain an uneasy truce with the city’s humans... It has been several months since Tate Eresby developed her new magical ability to bring whatever she creates to life, but she is still learning to control her power. Struggling to make a living as an artist, she and Hexe can barely make ends meet, but they are happy. That is until Golgotham’s criminal overlord Boss Marz is released from prison, bent on revenge against the couple responsible for putting him there. Hexe’s right hand is destroyed, leaving him unable to conjure his benign magic. Attempts to repair the hand only succeed in plunging Hexe into a darkness that can’t be lifted—even by news that Tate is carrying his child. Now, with her pregnancy seeming to progress at an astonishing rate, Tate realizes that carrying a possible heir to the Kymeran throne will attract danger from all corners, even beyond the grave. ~ Goodreads | Magic and Loss (Golgotham #3) First Sentences # Right Hand Magic (2010) — The flyer on the bulletin board at Strega Nona's Pizza Oven read "Room for Rent: $750 per Month." # Left Hand Magic (2011) — I woke up to find a dragon hovering over me. # Magic and Loss (2013) — I woke up as usual, to the sound of the alarm clock, the smell of bacon, and the sight of a winged hairless car curled up beside me. Quotes *Nancy A. Collins Quotes (Author of Vamps) ~ GR *Golgotham Series ~ Shelfari “... you cannot shake hands with the Devil and not get sulphur on your sleeve.” ― Nancy A. Collins Trivia *Lists That Contain Right Hand Magic (Golgotham, #1) by Nancy A. Collins *Lists That Contain Magic and Loss (Golgotham #3) by Nancy A. Collins Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Nightside series — has segment of London designated for supes * Edge Series Witches & Sorcerers: * Allie Beckstrom series * Bad Witch series * Hollows series * Horngate Witches series * Sisters of the Craft series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Alex Craft series * Persephone Alcmedi series * Crescent City series * Guardian Witch series * Marla Mason series * Hellequin Chronicles series * Jessie Shimmer series * Hoodoo series Magical creatures, Dragons: * Magicals Anonymous series * Abby Sinclair series * Sarah Beauhall series * SERRAted Edge series * Stormwalker series * Fly by Night series * Piers Knight series Other: * Black Sun's Daughter series * Entwined Realms series * Anya Kalinczyk series * Shadows Inquiries series * Worldwalker Duology * Oracle series * Corine Solomon series * Paranormal Scene Investigations series * OSI series See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Golgotham series by Nancy A. Collins ~ GR *Golgotham - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Nancy A Collins ~ FF *Golgotham Series ~ Shelfari *Golgotham - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Golgotham series by Nancy A Collins ~ FictFact *Golgotham | Series ~ LibraryThing *Nancy A. Collins - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Other Series Pages: *Sonja Blue series by Nancy A. Collins ~ Goodreads Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Nancy A. Collins: GOLGOTHAM *SFF AUTHOR Nancy A. Collins | Fantasy Literature The World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Nancy A. Collins: GOLGOTHAM *Golgotham Series ~ Shelfari Golgotham series: # Right Hand Magic (2010) # Left Hand Magic (2011) # Magic and Loss (2013) Reviews: *SFRevu Review - Right Hand Magic #1 *RIGHT HAND MAGIC: By Nancy A Collins [Review | Book Equals] *Guest Review: Right Hand Magic: A Novel of Golgotham by Nancy A Collins | Book Binge *REVIEW – Magic and Loss #3: A Novel of Golgotham Book ~ Junkiez Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Nancy A. Collins Articles: Author: *True Blue - Nancy's blog / webpage *Goodreads | Nancy A. Collins (Author of Vamps) *Nancy A. Collins - Wikipedia *Nancy A. Collins Author Page ~ Shelfari *Nancy A. Collins - DC Comics Database *Nancy A. Collins - Crossgen Comics Database Wiki *Nancy A. Collins | horroraddicts.net Community, Fan Sites: *(7) Nancy A. Collins ~ FB *(1) Golgotham - FB *Nancy Collins (golgotham) on Myspace Gallery of Book Covers Right Hand Magic (Golgotham, -1) by Nancy A. Collins .jpeg|1. Right Hand Magic (2010—Golgotham series) by Nancy A. Collins|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7832151-right-hand-magic Left Hand Magic (Golgotham #2) by Nancy A. Collins.jpeg|2. Left Hand Magic (2011—Golgotham series) by Nancy A. Collins|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10574156-left-hand-magic Magic and Loss (Golgotham #3) by Nancy A. Collins.jpeg|3. Magic and Loss (2013—Golgotham series) by Nancy A. Collins|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15720642-magic-and-loss Category:Prophecies Category:Witches as Main Supe Category:Sorcerers as Main Supe Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Warlocks Category:Unicorns and Magical Creatures Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Mermaids and Mermen Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Valkyrie Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Magic Users Category:Norse Mythology Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Great Sidekicks